1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail assembly, and more particularly, to a slide rail assembly capable of allowing both ends of a cable management device to move with a chassis when the chassis is drawn out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A slide rail assembly may comprise an outer rail, a middle rail and an inner rail movably connected to each other for being extended or retracted. Both ends of the outer rail can be attached to a rack for supporting the slide rail assembly. The middle rail is movably connected between the outer rail and the inner rail for supporting the inner rail when the inner rail is pulled out. The inner rail can carry a device, such as a chassis, such that the slide rail assembly can allow the chassis to be stored in the rack or drawn out from the rack.
Generally, a cable management device is provided on the slide rail assembly for securing cables between the rack and the chassis. When the travel distance of the slide rail assembly is increased, a longer cable management device is required. In order to prevent the cable management device from sagging downward, U.S. Pat. No. 7,746,667 discloses a slide rail assembly comprising a support member for supporting a cable management device. However, the support member may increase complexity of structure of the slide rail assembly, and further increase difficulty for installing the slide rail assembly.